1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flowerpots and, more particularly, to a flowerpot, which automatically supplies water to the soil in the pot body, and automatically carries off excessive amount of rainwater.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a flowerpot according to the prior art. This structure of flowerpot comprises a pot body 10xe2x80x2, the pot body 10xe2x80x2 having air holes 11xe2x80x2 in the bottom wall thereof, and a ventilation filter 12xe2x80x2 mounted in the pot body 10xe2x80x2 and adapted for carrying soil for raising plants. The ventilation filter 12xe2x80x2 comprises a bottom center leg 14xe2x80x2 supported on the-bottom wall of the pot body 10xe2x80x2, air vents 13xe2x80x2 for ventilation of air. This structure of flowerpot is still not satisfactory in function. One drawback of this structure of flowerpot is that the pot body 10xe2x80x2 cannot accumulate water because the air holes 11xe2x80x2 quickly carries off water from the pot body 10xe2x80x2. Another drawback of this structure of flowerpot is that the flowerpot has no means to automatically supply water to the soil carried on the ventilation filter 12xe2x80x2.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a flowerpot, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the flowerpot comprises a pot body having a plurality of upright ventilation tubes adapted for guiding in outside fresh air and guiding out excessive amount of water accumulated in the pot body, a perforated ventilation filter mounted in the pot body above the upright ventilation tubes and adapted for carrying soil for raising plants, the ventilation filter having a perforated hollow center leg supported on the bottom wall of the pot body for the passing of air and water from the pot body into gaps in the soil carried on the ventilation filter. According to another aspect of the present invention, a perforated ventilation tube is embedded in the soil carried on the ventilation filter and connected to one upright ventilation tube of the pot body for guiding air into gaps in the soil.